


I Can Haz Boifrend?

by sinnerforhire



Series: Kitten 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Coitus Interruptus, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared and Jensen define their relationship and go to bed together, but there's a furry four-legged obstacle in the way.





	

“Hey, um…” Jared rubs the back of his neck. “I kinda don’t know how to—but, were you planning to, uh…stay the night?”

Jensen quirks an eyebrow. “Uh, I hadn’t really thought about it.” He sets the empty cardboard boxes by the door to take out to the dumpster on his way home. “I can, though.” His voice softens. “And I kinda don’t want the night to end.”

Jared smiles, revealing the most adorable dimples, and Jensen’s heart swells in his chest. “Yeah, me either.” He gestures toward the master suite, which is in the exact same place as Jensen’s. Their condos are identical. Jensen decides to take that as a sign.

Jensen follows Jared into his bedroom. It’s painted a light, soothing blue, with a massive king-sized sleigh bed taking up the majority of the room. The large chestnut dresser, five-shelf bookcase, and TV stand are crammed into the corners. There’s barely enough room for a nightstand next to the bed. But then, Jared is ridiculously tall and his shoulders are twice as broad as Jensen’s, so he needs a way bigger bed than Jensen’s. Jensen makes a mental note not to invite Jared to spend the night at his place, because he doesn’t think his queen bed would be big enough for Jared’s gigantic frame. His legs would probably dangle off the end.

Jared switches on a bedside lamp and turns off the overhead light. “I’m kinda—I haven’t done this in a long time.” He tucks his hair behind his ears and ducks his head nervously. “The last time was during undergrad. God, at least I have a decent bed now.” He starts unbuttoning his shirt. “Just make yourself comfortable.”

Jensen reaches out and grasps Jared’s shoulder. “We don’t have to do this.”

Jared swallows hard. “I _want_ to,” he insists. “It’s just—I’ve only ever had one-night stands. But I don’t want this to just be a one-night stand.”

Jensen shakes his head. “I don’t, either. I wouldn’t be here if I thought that’s what this was.”

Jared lets out an audible sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God.”

Jensen pulls off his sweater and undershirt. Jared does the same, and they both strip off their jeans and boxers. Jared wraps a hand around the back of Jensen’s neck and draws him in for a kiss. Jared’s tongue teases shyly at Jensen’s lips until Jensen brings their tongues together and invites Jared’s in. Jared cups Jensen’s ass cheek in his other hand and steers him toward the bed. His hands shift until one is under Jensen’s shoulders and the other under his knees, and Jared scoops him right up off the floor and lays him out on the bed like Sleeping Beauty. Then he climbs onto the bed and straddles Jensen’s hips, pressing their lips back together in a kiss that’s surprisingly tender for a guy who can pick up a grown 180-pound man like he weighs little more than a Kardashian.

“Do you have supplies?” whispers Jensen when he finally has the nerve to break the kiss.

“I have lube,” admits Jared in a low, hesitant voice. “But I don’t have condoms, ‘cause I never thought I’d need them.”

“It’s okay, I’m clean,” says Jensen. “I got tested after my last relationship fell apart, and I haven’t been with anyone since.”

Jared nods. “Me too. I haven’t been tested since college, but I haven’t been with anyone either.”

“Then I think we’re good.” Jensen smiles and presses his lips to Jared’s. Jared reaches over and opens the nightstand drawer. He retrieves the bottle of lube and places it into Jensen’s hand with the utmost care, twining their fingers together. 

Jared breaks the kiss and swings his leg over Jensen’s, settling down next to him and propping his head on his hand. “How do you…I mean, what do you like?”

“Positions, you mean?” Jared nods. “I’m flexible. What do you like?”

“I, uh,” Jared looks away. “I’ve only ever bottomed.”

Jensen rests a hand under Jared’s chin and tilts his head up to face him. “There’s nothing wrong with that,” he says firmly. “We’re not in college anymore. I’m not gonna give you shit for that.”

Jared’s lips quirk up in a tentative smile. “Okay, then, yeah. That’s what I want.”

Jensen opens the bottle of lube and squeezes a large dollop onto his fingers. He presses the tip of his index finger to the very edge of Jared’s hole and encircles the very edge, drawing a full-body shiver from Jared. “It’s been a long time,” whispers Jared.

“I’ll go slow.” Jensen eases his finger into Jared’s hot, tight hole. “Relax, J. I’m taking good care of you.”

Jared smiles, bringing his dimples out in full force. It lights up the room like a sudden burst of sunlight. “Yeah,” he breathes. “I know.”

Jensen strokes softly, adding another finger only when he thinks Jared has relaxed enough to let him in. Jared’s head is thrown back, exposing the long, clean line of his throat, an expanse of smooth bronze skin that Jensen is dying to taste. He’ll get his chance, he knows. He’s just gotta get Jared into the right headspace first. 

Jared’s letting out these little breathy moans that shoot straight to Jensen’s dick. He wants, believe him, he wants _bad_ , but this isn’t about him, it’s about Jared, and Jared’s ability to trust a man to care for him instead of using him. Jensen bites his lip, images shooting involuntarily through his mind of Jared in the arms of asshole college students, maybe even grown men, who just saw him as an empty hole and not a person. His grip tightens, and Jared lets out a yelp of pain that makes Jensen come back to himself. “Shit, sorry. I’m sorry.”

“‘S okay,” murmurs Jared. “You can go faster. I’m good now.”

Jensen adds a third finger and starts to scissor, to prepare Jared for the ride ahead. Jensen’s not the biggest guy in the world, but he’s not small either, so Jared’s in for a bit of an adjustment. Finally, Jared nods and bites his lip, and Jensen lubes up his own rock-hard, leaking cock and eases it into Jared’s slick hole.

Jared gasps, clenching down at first hard enough to hurt, but he relaxes when Jensen lets out an involuntary grunt of discomfort. “Sorry, sorry,” Jared whispers, sucking a breath in loudly and visibly sinking further into the mattress in an attempt to relax.

Jensen and Jared are so wrapped up in each other that they don’t notice Jinnie until she jumps up onto Jared’s chest. “Shit!” Jared startles so badly that his hips buck wildly and Jensen has only a second to pull out completely before Jared crushes his dick. Jensen topples off the foot of the bed and lands painfully on his knees. “Oh my God!” Jared scrambles up to a sitting position, Jinnie clutched awkwardly to his chest, and crawls down to the end of the bed to check on Jensen. “I am so sorry. I left the door open ‘cause her litter box is in my bathroom closet, I never thought—-fuck, Jensen, are you okay?”

Jensen nods. His knees are a little bruised, and the jolt kind of rattled his brain and left him dazed, but he’s not actually injured, so he figures the night is not a total loss. “Can you, like, shut her in the bathroom?”

“Yeah, yeah. She likes the sink anyway, she’ll probably sleep in there.” Jared gets off the bed, Jinnie still curled in one giant hand, and takes her into the adjoining bathroom. “Okay, baby girl, time to go to bed and let Daddy get laid. I’ll let you out in a little bit.” He closes the door and Jensen hears it latch.

Jensen slowly crawls back up on the bed, knees throbbing from the collision with the (carpeted) concrete floor. “I’ve never been cockblocked by a kitten before,” he says, shaking his head. “That’s definitely a new one.”

“I am _so_ sorry.” Jared wraps an arm around Jensen’s shoulders and kisses his forehead. “I can’t believe she did that. I never even dreamed she’d—fuck, I gotta…I gotta get a gate or something.”

Jensen rests his head on one of the extra pillows. “I hate to say it, but that was kind of a boner killer.” He rubs one of his aching knees. “Do you have Tylenol or Advil in here?”

Jared reaches for the lower drawer of the nightstand and pulls out a bottle of Tylenol. He hands Jensen two pills and a half-full water bottle. Jensen gratefully downs the pills and water and lies back down next to Jared. “The worst part is, she’s too fucking cute to get mad at.”

Jared chuckles. “Yeah, I have that problem too.” He wraps an arm around Jensen’s shoulders and closes the little bit of space between them. Jensen’s head ends up nestled between Jared’s neck and shoulder, and Jared’s thick, rigid length presses up against Jensen’s half-hard one. Jared wraps his long, slender fingers around both their cocks and nudges and tugs until Jensen is hard again. Jensen lets out a short moan of satisfaction, and Jared responds by jacking them both with strong, sure strokes.

“I know it’s not what you wanted,” murmurs Jared, “but the night doesn’t have to be a total loss.” He jerks them both a few more times and then takes Jensen’s now-erect cock between his lips. He flutters his tongue over the slit and Jensen’s breath catches in his throat. He circles his tongue around the underside of the head, drawing groans and grunts of pleasure from Jensen. “Now I’mma take care a’you,” promises Jared in a low, husky voice.

“That’d be nice,” replies Jensen. arching his back into Jared’s touch. Jared just takes more of Jensen’s length into his mouth and laves a thick stripe up the underside of the shaft to tease the head with his tongue some more. Jensen digs his fingers into the mattress and squeezes his eyes shut. 

Jared flutters his tongue all the way down Jensen’s shaft to his balls and Jensen nearly loses it right then. “Where the fuck did you learn that?” he growls.

“Spanish class,” Jared answers, and then does that same move behind Jensen’s balls. 

“Drives me fuckin’ nuts,” Jensen grates out between gritted teeth.

Jared laves attention on both of Jensen’s balls before making his way back up to Jensen’s cock. This time he forgoes tricks and teases in favor of just letting Jensen fuck his mouth. Jensen thrusts with all his might until he achieves his release, and Jared swallows it all down like a pro. He then pulls away and collapses onto the pillow next to Jensen. “Am I forgiven?”

“Completely.” Jensen kisses Jared, tasting the tang of bitter salt on Jared’s tongue. “You can let her out now.”

“Nah, she’s probably asleep by now.” Jared rests his head on Jensen’s chest. “And I may ask you to return the favor later.”

“You gotta give me some recovery time first. We’re not nineteen anymore.”

Jared nods and chuckles, a low vibration against Jensen’s collarbone. “Nap first?”

“Nap first,” replies Jensen. 

Jared yawns and cuddles even closer to Jensen. “I can live with that.”


End file.
